


Stealth Mode

by csichick_2



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is running around with a box over her head.  This isn't as unusual as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Natasha's Activate Stealth Mode Action from the game's Civil War event.

“What the hell is she doing?” Sam asks as they watch Natasha run around with a box over her head, occasionally crouching down so the box covers her entire body and then peering out of the top.

“Spy, remember?” Steve says, barely concealing his laughter.

“Well her techniques need some work, because it’s kind of impossible to not notice her right now,” Sam replies.

“Well it’s no more obvious than scaling headquarters dressed all in white,” Steve responds. “I’m almost convinced she does everything so publicly just to fuck with Fury.”

“And that’s why she’s with me in the bad kid’s dorm,” Sam quips.

“If he doesn’t let the two of you move back soon, he’s going to find an occupant in that stupid dorm that he didn’t banish there,” Steve practically growls.

“Not worth it Steve,” Sam says warningly. “You only get to do something stupid if Fury expels us.”

Steve fixes his friend with a look. “Not helping, Sam.”

“Just focus on figuring out your girlfriend’s crazy,” Sam replies. “That should keep you distracted.”

“Not my girlfriend,” Steve mutters.

“Not yet,” Sam says, patting him on the back as he walks away.

Steve shakes his head at Sam’s obvious efforts to play matchmaker despite his own complicated relationship with Natasha. Though he has to admit that he’s curious as to what Natasha is up to.


End file.
